User blog:Drtasty/How to be a proper Revengerist
So you stumbled/were forced onto this wiki in some extreme set of circumstances and are probably wondering what you can/will do to contribute to our(my) community. Yep. Before I tell you any of that stuff I'm going to preface it with some numbers and facts. There are several types of Revengerists Wiki people and they are: Me Odd Jog Trueists Fin faction Realists Losers 99.9% of people will lie in one of the four bottom categories. 99.9% of those people are probably Losers. Let's move onto the important shit. Being a Revengerist Now this is a really vague topic, what is a Revengerist? Reading that article won't get you anywhere, as will any other articles on this site; not because they're incomprehensible - which is true - but only because you're a moron. Let's not get too caught up in minced meanings here, you can overcome your stupidity. A revengerist ain't a phony, he'll come up to you and bust a nut in your macaroni...actually he won't because that's just gross. Being a revengerist is just that, broad. You can fight crime, do your laundry, write a wiki article, or whack off to anime dick-girl porn. It's up to you! The sky is the limit. It really is, since if you go into outer space and don't have the means to survive you're going to die. A Revengerist doesn't give a fuck. A Revengerist lives by the sword and dies by the burger. A Revengerist can be the President of any country, even the USA (although this wasn't true a while ago since only WASPS could be President, but that's a completely different story...the wasp presidents. A terrible time, almost as bad as the O'Dangerous time if it weren't for the loss of our beloved Irish Cream .) Editing and Writing Wiki Articles Here we are, the MEAT of the blog. Do you want to contribute to the wiki? Well if you don't then you're either just bored or a complete idiot for reading this far. For those who DO want to contribute I'll tell you what is what. The Revengerists Comic Omniverse is a vast series of stories over many Comic Issues that was lost in the great comic purge of the 1990's. This wiki's focus is obtaining and preserving any trace of the vast library, documenting it, and presenting it in a truthful(?) manner. There seems to be a schism in believers and unbelievers: Believers believe this to be the truth and call down a rich lake of knowledge to flood the internet with it's widely inane and incomprehensible stories. Unbelievers think the comic isn't real and are just writing things that they come up with from the top of their heads. This is why you see a lot of weirdly inconsistent writing styles and article structure. There is a lot of harsh debate between the two major groups (composed of many sub-groups) and as a result you'll often see arguments on the pages or obsessive tweaking of "facts." Editing So you think you recognize a character or plot or category or something else? Go in and edit that shit. A good way to make sure your edit is good and won't be deleted (this rarely happens) is if you don't do shit like delete everything or replace all the words with TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES or any other major, content deleting edits. Another way to ensure that the edit is good is if you include lots of "missing" information such as trivia or how this article relates to sports or how much you like soup. Sometimes an article just needs prettied up, there's a lot of missing formatting throughout the wiki and it could use some sprucing. Adding categories or related links, stuff like that. Quotes. All very choice things. Writing Articles So you think you have what it takes to write a wiki article? Well the good news is that you can write whatever you want as long as it is material for the Revengerists omniverse (read: anything that exists) An article can be one sentence long or so big you get an error when you try to publish it. Writing styles differ and we understand that. That's why we have such a rich lorebase! For good examples of writing styles you can check out this, that, these, it, or Fightstar. What We Need We are still missing vital items. We need everything, more characters, more stories, more comic issue listings, more pictures, videos, .wavs, and other media. There's a lot of missing lore that hasn't been "accounted" for and it is up to YOU to decide things. Just know that no one has ever and never will find ANY material about Odd Jog and if you think you do we highly doubt it's legit and that article will subsequently be DELETED. AXED. And we will track you down and have the President Baraka Insane Bombomba order a drone strike on you. FUCK YOU Category:Blog posts